


Into the fire (A Supernatural/ Teen wolf crossover)

by Dina__Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina__Winchester/pseuds/Dina__Winchester
Summary: 21 year old Rebecca Winchester is the youngest of the Winchester siblings. When she finds a case in beacon hills, the siblings are off to find answers.Season 3A Teen Wolf





	1. Health is everrything

Chapter 1  
Health is everything 

 

It's 1:14 Am, the Impala drove past a sign that read 'You are now entering Beacon Hills'.

Inside, Dean was drumming his fingers to Motörhead's 'Ace of Spades', Sam was leaning against the window, asleep while Rebecca slept in the back, looking a little paler than usual.

A couple minutes later, the Chevy was parked at old looking motel, Dean slaps Sam's shoulder , waking him up.

"Why hello there sleeping beauty" he joked, Sam rubbed his hands along his face, attempting to keep himself awake, Dean turned in his seat to wake Rebecca, his eyebrows furrowed as he noticed how pale she looked.

"Becca? You feeling alright?" Dean questioned, getting Sam's full attention, he turned around in his seat, just like Dean has, and took in his little sister's appearance, he put his large hand on her exposed shoulder,

"She's feeling a bit hot Dean" Sam said, voice full of concern.  
He shook her a little, only for her to stir in her spot and fall back to sleep.

"Damn it" was his response, clicking off his seatbelt before getting out of the car and yanking the door open on his sister's side, putting the back of his hand on her sweat covered forehead.

"Sammy, go get us a room, I've got her"

Sam nodded, not taking his eyes away from Rebecca.  
"Sam"

Sam snapped from his trance, making eye contact with Dean

"She's going to be fine"

He nodded once, turning and walking towards the motel.

Dean gingerly pulled aRebecca into his arms, pulling her towards his chest and closing the car doors closed, Sam soon came into view, holding up a card for him to see.

"Room 16" he read,

Dean nodded, taking the card in his hands.

Inside the Motel, Dean laid Rebecca on the bed and Sam went to retrieve a wet cloth to put on her forehead.

"You think she got a fever?" Sam questioned, but he already knew the answer.

"Ya, that's what I'd guess, let's hope I'm right"

Sam nodded, walking towards the brunette and putting a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Sammy, you should get some rest, I'll watch over her" Dean said, as he attended his little sister.

"What? No! Dean, you were the one who drives for six hours straight, you go to sleep and I'll watch over her"

"Sam—"

"Dean, I'll watch over her"

Dean nodded, sliding off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to change.   
Sam sat down were Dean has previously sat in, putting his hand through Rebecca's damp hair, sighing slightly.  
Dean walked out of the bathroom, he let out a tired 'g'night' which Sam replied with a 'night'.

Dean made his way towards the other bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Sam sighed, he going to grab a bowl filled with cold water, putting the cloth inside, pulling it out and placing it back on. He has continued to watch over her till three o'clock in the morning, feeling his eyelids get heavy, he turns off the light, kissing Rebecca on her not-clothe covered part on her forehead.

"Get better Becca" he muttered, he slid under the sheets, finally letting sleep takeover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Through our eyes

"Because of you, I laugh harder, cry a little less and smile a lot more :)"

 

Rebecca woke up from her restless sleep, not recognizing where she was, she took a couple of seconds to register that she was in a Motel room and Sam was sleeping right next to her, but those couple of seconds went by faster then she expected when felt the feeling of nausea washed over her, she got up, using the wall for support as she suddenly felt dizzy, finding the bathroom quickly, she switched on the lights and walked straight towards the toilet, barley having time to pull up the lid before the food from last night spilled from her mouth.

Even when asleep, Dean was always able to sense when one of his little siblings needed help. Dean was up and alerted in seconds, immediately recognizing his little sister's distress, grabbing his gun from underneath his pillow; better be safe than sorry, then ran towards the bathroom, to see his sister leaning over the toilet, distinctively using the sink for support.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax" he said, quickly moving closer to Rebecca, setting his gun on the ground and pulling her long brown hair back all while putting a comforting hand on her back.

"I'm fine" she grumbled, she stood moving to the sink, washing her face, but stumbled back, falling when the dizziness overpowered her. Luckily Dean was there to catch her midway.

"I've got you" he reassured, lowering her to the ground.

Dean put his hand on her forehead, then on her shoulders, frowning.

"Your a bit hot there"

"I'm fine" she whined, taking her brother's hand away from her and stood up, only to end up in the same position she was at before, this time, with Sam looking down at her too.

"I'll go to the pharmacy" Sam clarified, walking out of the bathroom to go retrieve his leather jacket.

"You be careful with my Baby, if I see a scratch on 'er, I'll kill you" Dean threatened, throwing the keys at him, Sam caught It with ease and rolled his eyes, walking out of the motel.

Dean gaze flicked back to a sweating Rebecca, instinctively going into 'big brother' mode, he unbuttoned her flannel shirt, revealing a white undershirt almost instantly, as if he's done it a thousand times before, he lifted her up delicately and carefully settled her on Sam's bed, he picked up the small pot and cloth into the bathroom where he rinsed them out and filled the pot back up with the tap water.  
This was one of the rare times Dean thanked the motels for only having liquified ice cubes as water.  
He brought the pot and carefully set it down on the night table beside her.

"How ya doing there princess?" He asked, looking over her with soft eyes.

"Peachy" she grumbled, earning a small chuckle from Dean

"Nice to see your sarcasm hasn't died down like the rest of you" dean tried to lighten up the dense air,

"Alright get some sleep"

"I'm not 12 years old Dean" she muttered

"You act like one"

The door is heard being unlocked and Sam comes into view, with a small bag filled with a thermometer and some pain killers, he walks over to her side.

"Put this in under your tongue" he explained taking the thermometer out of its box.

"Guys, I'm not a 12 year old, okay? I'm 21, I can take care of myself" she sighed, she attempted to get of the bed, her aching neck protested as the dizziness returned, her body's way of telling her to stop.

She fell back, wincing at the flash of pain that came from that action,

"Second thought, i'll just lay here" she patted the bed underneath of her to infaciase her point.  
Sam and Dean just sat there, looking down at her expectantly, she sighed out of irritation, her bloodshot eyes eyeing the device warily before she rolled them and ripped it out of Sam's grasp, he smiled a small victory smile as she did what she was told.

"102" Sam quaked, looking eyes with Dean, he took the now warm cloth from her forehead and cleaning it and letting it soak up as much freezing cold water as it could before he squeezed out the acces water, setting the cloth back on her forehead.

"You sound like I'm dying" Rebecca crocked, her eyes tiredly glanced at the old motel clock reading 7:45 Am.

"Get some sleep Becca" Sam said softly, this time, she listened, her eyes closing as she visibly relaxed as sleep finally started to settle in her system.

Sam smiled as he kissed the top of her forehead, just like he used to when they were kids, Dean put a hand through her hair, sighing, going to the computer next to Sam, planning the next move.


	3. Now For Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: it's been a while eh? I'm just going to post this as a sneak peek of the next chapter, just to prove that I still am alive lol.

Chapter 4  
Now For Answers  
⚔️  
"The only way to do great work is to love what you do"  
⚔️

"We have to check out the bodies" Dean states, pulling up at the local hospital.

"Alright, you can go check out the bodies and Becca and I can go out into the woods to see if anything can lead us to the killer. Sounds good?" Sam planned, Dean looked back at them.  
"You guys are gonna leave me alone in a morgue? with dead bodies? Do you guys really want to get away from me that badly?" he joked, Sam and Rebecca looked at him blankly,

"Yes," they said together, breaking out of character and laughing, Dean sighed shaking his head before throwing the keys at Sam, who caught them with ease.

"You scratch my Baby, I'll shave your head when you sleep, capiche?" Dean threatened.

Sam's face fell as he subconsciously put a hand through his hair, while Rebecca, on the other hand, tried to suppress a laugh.

"Yes Dean, let's go," she said in amusement.

After Sam and Rebecca left, they quickly stopped at the motel to get into comfortable clothes before driving to the beacon Hills reserve.

They got out of the car and jumped over the chain that held the sign 'no entry after dark' and started walking into the woods in hopes of finding some sort of evidence that would help them with the case.

⚔️

"Sam, wait" Rebecca blurted as she noticed something in the distance, she walked slowly towards an outline that formed a house.

"Woah" Sam moved closer to the house, taking in its destroyed figure, eyes narrowing slightly in recognition,

"This must be the Hale House...." he stated, moving towards it. His hands tracing the symbol on the scratched up the wood of the door.

"Sammy, do you think dad might have its meaning in his journal?" Rebecca questioned, looking up at him, Sam's eyes still trying to understand the symbol in front of him.

"Maybe, let's go see.." Sam's hand slowly left the door as he made his way out of the woods, his little sister soon following after.

⚔️

"I knew it" Sam whispered, Rebecca looked up from her phone

"What?"

"Alpha, that symbols represent the most reckless pack that dad has ever come across, an alpha pack" Sam explains, looking carefully at the pages in front of him.

"Meaning-"

"Meaning a whole pack full of just alphas, no Betas, just alphas. But the worst thing is, not a single one of the alphas in this pack, aren't something they call 'true alpha' Sam explained further, he handed the book to Rebecca.

Her eyes widened as she finished reading what her dad wrote,

"Dude, they have to kill an alpha to become an alpha and have to kill so many in order to get a little more powerful. How the hell are we supposed to deal with this?" She blurted out in shock, just then her phone flashed indicating that she got a message from dean;

Done

" all right, well, we need to pick up Dean, we can explain everything then" Rebecca stood up as she said that, shoving her phone in her back pocket and putting on her jacket, as Sam walked out of the door.


	4. Time To Get To Work

Chapter 3  
Time To Get To Work

"The only way to do great work is to love what you do" 

 

"You guys ready?" Dean questioned impatiently, picking at his irritating tie.

Rebecca came out of the bathroom in her FBI suit, hair well done and clothes well Ironed, she looked back at Sam who was also in his suit, printing out the last of the files they managed to hack from the Beacon Hills Police Department before arriving.

"I still don't get how you were able to get a printer Dean" she said shaking her head.

"A genius never reveals his secrets" Dean added, giving her his award winning smile.

"That's a magician, genius." she mocked, smiling sweetly, walking out of the room, Dean hitting her shoulder in the process.

"What was that for?!" She grumbled.

"That was for being a smart-"he was cut off by Sam

"Done" he said, organizing the warm pages and putting them inside a file, writing down some numbers on it, to make it look more professional.

The three hunters were in the car in no time, Dean and Sam riding front as usual as Rebecca sat pouting in the back.

"Are you sure your twenty one year old and not twelve?" Dean questioned

"Positive" Rebecca answered in confidence.

***

The Winchesters entered the Beacon Hills Police Department and walked towards the front desk to find a lady sitting there typing away on her computer. When she heard the front door hit the bell and the top right corner, she looked up and smirked, eyeing the brothers, Dean, as usual gave her his seducing smile, while Sam gave her a small smile accompanied with a nod and Rebecca on the other hand remained completely unnoticed by the lady and coughed, snatching her attention and smiled kindly when she looked at her.

"Hi, we were wondering if we could talk to the sheriff around here"

"Of course" she replied, eyes back on her brothers, Rebecca stared at her with a bored expression.

"Now" she dragged out, the lady glared at her then pointed to the door on her left.

"He's In there"

"Thank you" Sam said, dragging his brother along, Rebecca following closely.

Dean knocked on the door

"Come in!" A mans voice rang on the other side, Dean opened the door and they walked in and found their way in front of the sheriff who was smiling a small smile.

"FBI, I'm agent muller, this is agent Clarke" he said nodding towards Sam "and agent Whitfield" he nodded toward Rebecca, then showing them their badges, the sheriff nodded, and exchanged firm handshakes.

"Sheriff Stilinski, and I will be taking a wild guess and say the you three are here to talk about the number of murders and sudden deaths happening around this town lately?"

Sam took out the folder and opened it up to reveal the files he hade printed out about an hour prime before coming and turned them towards Sheriff Stilinski.

"Yes sir, now, can you tell us all that was not included in these papers?" Sam questioned, pointing a finger at the papers in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue  
Curiosity killed the  
Cat.

(IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!!!)

 

"Hey!, Rebecca, get off of my computer!" Sam scowled at his younger Sister, "how'd you even get in? I put in a password to specifically keep you out" he said, pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"Sam, what the hell kind of password is 'Quidditch67'?" Sam smiled sarcastically at her, all while trying to get his laptop out of her grasp.

"Give it back" he grunted

"Wait! Hold on, what are ya? Five? I think I found case" she said, right hand out, attempting to act like a barrier between the laptop and Sam.

Her Dean green like eyes still glued to the screen, scanning the digital newspaper.

As if realizing something, her eyes left the newspaper, turning to face Sam.

"hey, where's Dean?"

"He went to get some food, what about the case?" He said, moving to sit at the edge of the weak motel bed, untying his shoes, kicking them off to the side.

"Beacon Hills, California. Get this, It claimed the lives of four in less then a week."  
Rebecca informed, earning a slightly confused look from her older brother.

"What does this have to do with us? This could be just some psychopath going on a killing spree " he asked, puzzled.

"Aaahhh, Sammy, this is where it gets interesting—"

She was interrupted by someone slamming the motel door closed, the two siblings then looked towards the door, being greeted by the lovely smell of fast food, and Dean.

"I've got food!"  
The two jumped to their feet and rushed to grab their meals from the older brother's grasp.

Sam being the boringly Healthy person he is, had a salad with fruits while Rebecca and Dean both had their extra greasy burgers with a side of fries and coke.

"This is the life" Dean groaned out, mouth stuffed with food.

Rebecca could only hum back, too busy actually savouring every bite to respond with words, they soon all fell into a rare comfortable silence, cherishing the moments like these, where they were all together, Alive and safe, not worried about who's going to Hell next week or who's trapped in purgatory.

"Becca found a case" Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, what's about?" Dean asked, now following the youngest with his eyes as she stood up wiping her hands on a napkin, walking towards the open computer.

"Beacon Hills, California, there has been quite on odd history of deaths and murders happening in this town, but now, Were not gonna get into details with the past but the present.  
So far, there has been four deaths scattered around the town in less then a week, one was found in the woods, other was found by a teenage girl by the pool, the third one was found tied up to a tree around beacon hills high and the last was Founded by a woman"

She explained, giving time for the two eldest to process what they have heard.  
"What does this have to do with us?" Dean questioned, Rebecca Sighed.

"That's what I was about to tell Sammy before you came in— Here's the interesting part, they weren't very specific but I did a little hacking around and got into the Beacon Hills police departments digital files and here's what I found" Rebecca turned the screen to face the two boys.  
"Read" she ordered

Dean sighed while Sam took back his laptop and started reading some of it out loud.

"Heather.... 18 years old.... was found by a women near the woods.  
Woah, guys... listen to this, she was found with ligature marks on her body and the M.E noticed an indent on the back of her head and also concluded that she wasn't only strangled... but the person who did it used a Garrote..." Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows and looked between Sam and Dean.

"What's a Garrote?" She questioned

"It's a stick you put through a rope, and uh, keep twisting" Sam answered, he then turned the computer to show them the picture of the victim.

Dean scrunched up his nose and Rebecca made a disgusted face.

"Yikes" Rebecca and Dean answered dubiously, they shared a look.

"Hey guys" Sam said, getting us back on task.

"Kyle, 17, was found tied to a tree near beacon Hills high... with the exact same marks as Heather." Sam stated.

He flip through more virtual pages frantically.

"Emily , 17, found in the woods.... Same marks." Sam looked confused

"But 22 year old Josh was found with his throat ripped clean, he was found at a pool sitting in the lifeguards chair" Sam Zoomed into the picture of the poor lifeguard, furrowing his eyebrows at ring he was wearing.

"Purity" he mumbled

"That last one, the Josh dude, if that's not a Werewolf, I'll give you guys each thirty bucks" Rebecca challenged, not hearing what Sam had said previously.

"Deal" Dean said grinning, holding his hand out, Rebecca glanced back at him and rolled her eyes playfully before firmly shaking his hand, sealing the deal.

"But I don't get it" Sam said, caching the two of guard.

"Don't get what?" Dean asked

"Why them? What do they have in common?"

"Well here's something, I don't think the other three were done by werewolves, I mean strangling someone is one thing but using a rope? Ya I don't think so" Dean answered

"Oh Dean, you really want those thirty bucks don't you?" Rebecca questioned playfully.

"Of course I do"

"I'm pretty sure you won't though"

"And why is that?" Dean questioned, eyebrows in the air.

"Well, you see, it's common sense, what else would rip itself a fresh throat?"

"You saying I have no common sense?"

"You said it not me" She smirked victoriously

"At least—"

"Oh my god guys! You two are acting like seven year olds arguing about which superhero is better, stop it"

"Wolverine" Rebecca said at the same time Dean said,  
"Batman"

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes slightly, going back to laptop, when he had his back turned to the two, Rebecca stuck out her tongue playfully at the middle child, earning a little chuckle from Dean.

"I think Dean is onto something"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Dean answered, smiling cockily,

"how long is the drive?"

Rebecca pulled out her map of California, running a finger across it, as if tracing a maze.

"I'd say about five to six hours" Rebecca answered, making her way towards the bed she was previously sitting on, grabbing her burger and taking a bite out of it, smiling at how good it tasted.

Dean sat up, clasping his hands, rubbing them together before going around the room to pick up some of Rebecca's clothes littered on the ground, a plan forming in his head.

"Alright! Pack your bags, We're heading to Beacon Hills." He then turned around and threw her clothes onto her face, making her drop the burger, flat on its face, her smile now dropping into a frown dramatically.

"Damn it Dean!" She screeched food flying out as she did so, "what the hell!? What did the burger ever do to you!? Other then make you fatter!?"

"Oops" was all he said, turning his back to her, grinning.  
"But for the record" he stuffed some clothes into his bag.

"I advise you to look at yourself before you proceed to wreck yourself"

Sam laughed out loud at that, no longer being able to hold it in.

"Ya thanks, real mature College boy" Rebecca grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This is my fist crossover, so please, if SOMETHING the CHARACTERS SAY or DO seem OUT OF CHARACTER (like Sam, Dean, Scott, Derek, ext) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me, I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
